Va Truth or Dare
by robynrichardsxox
Summary: An epic game of truth or dare with Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and of course, Jill.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. This is a story me and a fellow author, vampirelover081 wrote together. All the characters EXCEPT the ones not mentioned in VA belong to US, being RobynLovesVampiresAlot and vampirelover081. We only own the plot :D**

"Hum... I chose..." I said, pondering the decision.

"Come on, Rose. It's not a major life decision!" Said Mia, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bundle. I choose truth." I said looking straight into Mia's eyes.

"Okay, who was the first guy you kissed?" She said, and everyone in the circle looked at her.

"Don't laugh, but my first kiss was with Jesse is fifth grade." I confessed, feeling a smile press on my lips. A look of panic shot across Dimitri's face, making me chuckle slightly, remembering Jesse and Dimitri's first uh, encounter.

"Okay, Adrian, your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked, praying he'd say yes.

"Dare." He said, raising the glass of vodka to his lips. I thought for a moment, then the perfect dare came to me.

"I dare you to stip down to your boxers, or tighty-whities and knock on Stan's door. When he answers, sing him a song of your choice." I said, proud of my creativeness. Everyone laughed, and they knew because of the bottle in his hands, he'd do any dare- no matter how stupid.

"Okay." He kicked off his jeans and in one swift movement, took of his white tee-shirt, revealing a perfect body. I heard Eddie whistle, and Adrian shot him a dirty look.

"Like what you see?" He asked, then tore off down the hallway. As soon as the door shut, we all bust into an uncontrollable state of laughter. After several minutes, the door abruptly swung open and in stepped Stan, flowed by a terrified looking Adrian.

"You guys think this is funny?" He exploded. I closed my mouth quickly, but a small giggle escaped.

"I know you did. Hathaway. I bet this was all your idea, too." He said. Everyone laughed, and it wasn't just at Stan`s PJ`s.

"I'm going to bed now, people. If I get another disturbance, you'll know it." He said.

"You didn't like my singing, Stan?" Asked Adrian, looking heartbroken.

"No, Adrian, Justin Bieber isn't exactly your style." And with that, he left the room.

"You sang Justin Beiber?" I asked, horrified.

"Hey. It's the first thing that came to mind. And I mean that "baby, baby, baby, ouu" song is actually quite catchy." He said.

"I'm sure..." Said Dimitri.

"My turn?" Asked Adrian, looking at me. I nodded.

"Okay, Eddie. Dare or Dare?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hum... That's a hard one. I'm going to have to go with the second dare." He said playfully.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Belikov over there on the cheek." He said, smiling.

"No way." They in unison.

"Okay then, kiss Mia." He said, winking in her direction.

"That," He said, "I don't have a problem with." And leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. Immediately her cheeks burned red, and she pulled away.

"Aw... How cute." Said Adrian sarcastically.

"Now, Eddie my dear friend, it is your turn to reek havoc amongst one of our pals." He said, jokingly

"Okay, Dimitri. Truth or dare?" Asked Eddie.

"Truth. Defiantly truth." He stated, clearly unaware of the personal questions they would conjure.

"Okay. Do you really love Rose?" He asked. All eyes fell on Dimitri and he looked at me.

"Yes. I love her with my entire being." He said, and with that got up, and sat next to me, planting a small, but passionate kiss on my lips. Everyone fake gagged.

"Okay, okay. Who's turn is it?" I asked, laughing.

"Dimitri's." Said a few people. He looked at everyone in the room, but I noticed his gaze lingered on me a few extra seconds.

"Rose. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said, hopeful I didn't have to face the wrath of the almighty Stan.

"I dare you to pretend to ride your pet unicorn down the hallway while singing "sunshine, lollipops and rainbows." He said.

"Fine. But if Stan gets pissed because I awoken him from his beauty sleep, this is all on you, Belikov." I said, smiling. I pretended to saddle up my unicorn, then "galloped" down the hallway. I sang loudly, and some people came out of their rooms to witness the famous Guardian Hathaway. I smiled at them, then continued my task. I made it back into the room without Stan's notice.

"How'd it go?" Asked Mia, smiling.

"Good, a few people thought they'd come out to see the show." I said, causing Dimitri to chuckle. Just then, Lissa and Christian walked in.

"Mind if we join the party?" Lissa asked, giving us all warm smiles.

"Sure!" Said Mia, moving over to give the pair room.

"Oh, goodie. It's my turn. Christian, truth or dare?" I asked, smiling.

"Urgh, dare..." he sighed.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up soon! Either review or message me song truth or dare ideas PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I know it's short... But this is a teaser... I need some more truth or dare ideas! Message or review some to me ASAP! :D**___**The person with the best idea will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**___

"Hum... I dare you to run around the front entrance screaming, "I love men"" She said.

"Oh, so you mean you want him to tell the truth?" Mused Dimitri with a smirk.

"Shut it, Belikov." Christian joked. Poor Lissa looked slightly uncomfortable with this idea, but Christian was already going out the door.

"Your going to pay for this, Hathaway." He said, and left. Several minutes past, and eventually Christian came back, his hair looking wind blown and his cheeks unusually rosy for a Moroi.

"I got a few dirty looks, but I did it. Now, my turn. Rose? Truth or Dare?" He said.

"Shit, dare." I said, kind of excited to see how he was going to make me "pay".

"Take those things you girls wear, you know, umm..." He snapped him fingers impatiently, "bras! Take a couple bra's and hang them on Stan's door knob, and on the floor in front of his room." He said, a wide grin playing across his face.

"Okay," I said defiantly, "give me some bra's." Lissa opened her drawer and pulled out three pink, lacy, girly bra's. I grabbed them and tore down the hallway until I was outside Stan's room. I hung a pink and blue polka doted on in the handle, and two lacy ones on the floor. I ran back quickly, praying to who ever was up there that Stan didn't catch me. I re-entered the room and sat down beside Dimitri.

"Did you do it?" Asked Lissa, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, I did it." I said, "now Mia, truth or dare?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Truth." She said. I immediately knew my question.

"Do you like Eddie?" I asked. She flushed a scarlet red, and looked at Eddie. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Y-yes." She stammered, "now it's my turn." She tried to draw the attention away from her, "Lissa, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Lissa.

"Okay, describe each person in this room in one word." She said, smiling.

"Easy," said Lissa, "Rose is rambunctious, Dimitri is sensible, Eddie is trustworthy, Mia is outgoing, Christian is sarcastic, and Adrian is well, Adrian." She said, laughing.

"Hey! Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked, pretending to look offended.

"A good thing, of course!" She said, winking at him. We all laughed. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Jill.

"Hey Jailbait! Come have a seat!" Said Adrian, patting an empty stop next to him. She looked at me then walked over and sat next to Adrian.

"Mind if I play?" She asked warily.

"No, not at all." Said the ever polite Lissa.

"Is it my turn?" Lissa asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, Adrian," she said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He decided.

"I dare you to kiss Jill on the cheek." Everyone looked at Jill, and her cheeks flushed a scarlet red. I thought she was going to die. Adrian easily bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

"There, my turn." Said Adrian. Jill still sat there, dumbfounded.

"Jill truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm... I, uh... truth." She said, still stammering.

"Did you enjoy my kiss?" She flushed even harder, causing us all to laugh. I spoke up.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I asked, and Jill shot me a thankful look. I winked.

"Yes, vodka please." Said Adrian.

"Water." Agreed Mia, Jill and Lissa.

"Vodka." Repeated Adrian.

"Pop." Said Christian, Eddie and Dimitri.

"Pop AND vodka." Shouted Adrian enthusiastically.

We all stared at Adrian.

"What?" He said, looking down. I went into the small kitchen area and poured the drinks for us all then sat back down next to Dimitri. He put an arm around me. I smiled and took a drink of my water.

"Jill's turn!" I said. Adrian began to protest but I gave him a look that made him shut up.

"Alright! Lissa. Truth or dare?" She asked, looking up at her big sister with admiring eyes.

"Truth." She said. Jill looked thoughtful for a second.

"What was your first thought when you found out I was your sister." She asked. Lissa looked into my eyes. She sighed and looked at Jill.

"I was shocked. It was hard to imagine my father... You know. I didn't want to believe it. But, once I got to know you, I saw how much your like my father. Shy, strong, independant and beautiful. All the Dragimir qualities." She winked at her. Jill looked up at her under her lashes and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She stood up and walked over to Lissa. Jill wrapped her small arms around Lissa.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too Sis." Said Lissa. She looked at me and smiled. For once, I knew Lissa was truly happy. She had family and Christian. I didn't need the bond to see that. Jill pulled away and looked her sister in the eyes and smiled. She sat back down next to Adrian and he gave her a one-armed hug. I felt that warm happiness in my stomach I only got when I ate to many taco's... or when I was extremely happy.

Suddenly, Stan barged into the room with three bra's in his hands. Adrian had just taken a swig of his vodka, and spat it all over us.

"There's vodka in my eyes!" I heard Christian yell and but both hands over his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this!" Stan exploded, waving the bra's around.

"I didn't know you were uh, into that stuff Stan..." Said Adrian, making Stan blush further.

"These are not mine!" He bellowed, "they're all... pink and frilly." He shivered. I could tell it was physically painful for him to touch the bra's and stood up to retrieve them.

"Those," I said, "would be mine." He looked at me, then the bra's and looked digusted.

"There are some things in life we don't need to know Miss. Hathaway." He said, "and that was one of them." With that he turned his heel and walked out of the room.

I looked at Christian and noticed his eyes were bloodshot from the vodka. He glared at Adrian.

"That was a very manly scream back there, Christian." Said Dimitri.

"Shut it, Belikov." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, who's turn?"

**Remember what I said above... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this ones dedicated to **_**VampChick**_**... She sent me an awesome dare idea which I will most certainly use later on! **

_**As always, best review/idea gets the next chapter dedicated to them!***_

**Chapter 3:**

"My turn!" Said Lissa. Adrian began to protest but I gave him a look that made him shut up. Lissa looked around the room.

"Dimitri. Truth or dare?" She said. I couldn't help but notice a mysterious glint in her emerald green eyes.

"Dare." He said, trying to look brave.

"Yes! Okay, I dare you to call Stan's phone and act foreign, and tell him you were reading the paper, and noticed he was looking for breast milk. Then ask him questions about weather he'd like the milk straight from the breast, or in a bottle." She said, clearly proud of her dare. Dimitri shook his head.

"No way am I doing that." He refused.

"You can take on an army of Strigoi, but you can't handle the wrath of Stan?" Asked Adrian, feeling brave in his drunken state. Dimitri looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Lissa.

"Hand me the phone." He said, hand out-stretched. She passed him the phone, and he began dialling the number. After a few seconds, Dimitri made his voice a few notches higher.

"Hello, Stan? This is... Mitilda. I was reading the paper, and saw in an ad you are looking for breast milk?" There was a pause, then I heard Stan mumbling in the background.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you would like to drink straight from the breast, or from a bottle?" He asked, a smile pressing his lips. There were more angry outbursts from the other end.

"Sir, if you don't want any, it's fine. I'll find someone else." And with that, Dimitri hung-up. The second he did, we all burst into a state of uncontrollable laughter. I felt my eyes fill up with water, and my sides hurt from laughing. Christian was literally rolling on the floor, while Mia was shaking and gasping for breath. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"You did use #67... Right?" I asked. Dimitri's face fell, and everyone's laughter stopped.

"Shit." Dimitri cussed, looking at the phone in his hand. Adrian took another swig of vodka.

"It's not like he knows your number, anyways." He said. I shrugged, and turned to Dimitri.

"Your turn." I said.

"Mia, truth or dare?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Dare." She said, looking slightly worried.

"I dare you to let us all make you a drink, then you have to drink it." He said, smiling.

"Okay?" She said. We all went into the kitchen, except Mia. He grabbed a blender and just about everything in the fridge. We mixed pickles, oranges, peanut butter, onions and mushrooms, cheese, and a bit of yogurt. Dimitri poured the creation into a glass and brought it out to Mia. She took the class and sniffed it. She gagged instantly.

"My god," she exclaimed, "I can't drink this!" She said.

"It's your dare! You have to." Argued Dimitri. She scrunched up her nose and put the glass close to her lips. She tilted it slightly, and took a small sip. The moment the liquid touched her lips, her face turned green, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Water!" She gasped between gags. I saw Jill run into the kitchen and return with a tall glass of water. Lissa chugged it down, and sighed heavily.

"That," she said, "was the single most digusting thing I have ever tasted."

"Next to kissing Christian?" Asked Eddie, looking serious.

"Ha ha... You're so funny, Eddie." Said Christian, elbowing Eddie in the arm.

"Enough, boys. It's mine turn to get revenge!" She said, rubbing her hands together sinisterly. "Eddie, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He sighed. She smiled broadly.

"I dare you to give Dimitri a lap dance." She said, holding back laughter. Eddie suddenly went pale.

"I-I can't. That's just... Wrong." He said, shaking his head.

"Guess you shouldn't have picked dare. Now go." She said. Dimitri stiffened beside me. Eddie stood up reluctantly and Dimitri stood there, wide eyed. Eddie swallowed and began shaking his bum hear Dimitri's privates. We all bursted into hysterics. Christian was doubled over from laughter, and Mia was snorting loudly. Eddie looked humiliated and Dimitri looked violated.

"Eddie, never again." Said Dimitri. Eddie shook his head and sat back down.

"Okay, Eddie. Your turn." I said. Eddie examined each face and his gaze fell on Mia.

"Mia, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said, smiling.

"Do you, uh... Maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked, looking down and playing with a loose thread on the dull carpet. Mia flushed a deep scarlet.

"S-sure. I'd like that." She stammered. We all "awed" and Lissa even pinched Eddie's cheeks.

"Okay, okay. It's Mia's turn now." He said.

"Jill, truth or dare?" Asked Mia.

"Dare." She said, looking confident.

"I dare you to run up the hallway singing, "I'm a Barbie Girl"." She said. Jill looked thoughtful for a second then stood up.

"The whole song?" She asked.

"The whole song." Answered Mia. Jill sighed and stepped out of the door into the hallway. She began singing the song a few notes off key.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic..." The words grew quieter and quieter as she ran down the corridor. Once she returned, we all gave her a round of applause.

"Hey, do you know why that band sang that song?" Asked Adrian.

"No, I don't. Why?" She asked.

"Because you can't!" He said, laughing at his own joke. She smiled broadly and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her.  
"I'm just kidding, Jailbait. Just don't quit your day job."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the ENTIRE fourth chapter. Now, this one's dedicated to ****adrianslittledhampir****. She (I'm guessing it's a girl) always reviews, and has some wicked ideas. Thanks for those awesome ideas! Now, this is where the story gets interesting... **

_***As always, the best review/idea gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **_

**Chapter 4**

"My turn!" Yelled Jill, grabbing everyone's attention. She glanced quickly around the room and her gaze fell on Christian.

"Christian. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said, then looking as if he might regret it.

"I dare you to..." She looked puzzled for a moment. "I can't think of one..." She said, looking embarrassed.

"How about we do a group dare?" Asked Lissa, smiling. There was a collective "Yeah" across the room.

"Okay, Christian, get out. We'll call you in when we're done." Said Jill. He gave Lissa a dirty look then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, we need to think of something really embarrassing. Something he'll never be able to live down." Said Adrian, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Yeah... Like strip down to his boxers and grind with Alberta." Said Eddie, looking confident in his dare.

"Or Janine!" Said Mia.

"Yes! Please do it to my mom!" I said. I could imagine it all now. Christian half naked, grinding with my mom... He'd never be able to live it down, plus it gave me something over Janine.

"Okay, let's do it," Said Jill, "Christian, you can come in now!" She yelled. Christian walked cautiously into the room and stopped at the door.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers, find Janine and start grinding with her." She said, suppressing a laugh.

"Janine _Hathaway_! I couldn't do that..." He said, a look of worry replacing his normal cocky facade.

"Come on, Chris. It's a dare!" Said Lissa, batting her eyelashes and rubbing her hand along his arm. A love sick gaze fell over him, and he nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it..." He began taking off his pants and shirt, then looked at us.

"If I die tonight, Lissa, I love you. And Rose... You're a smart-ass and I'm coming back to haunt you." He smiled, and then left the room.

"Someone should go with him to make sure he actually does it." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, I'll go." I said, rising to my feet. I quickly left the others and tore down the hallway and tore after Christian. He rounded the corner that lead to the main lobby, and stopped. He looked around, then continued down the east wing of the building. I followed him in the shadows, but stopped once he was outside my mom- Janine's- room. He knocked on the door, and then adjusted his boxers. The door swung open to reveal Janine, wearing pyjama pants and an over sized white tee-shirt. She looked puzzled for a moment before Christian began grinding with her. She immediately stepped back, looking disgusted.

"Christian! What the hell are you doing?" She cried, her brown eyes wide.

"It was a, uh, dare Mrs. Hathaway, ma'am." He stumbled, looking scared.

"And who, may I ask, dared you to conduct such behaviour?" She asked.

"Jill." He said, blushing.

"Mhum, well... I expect this to not happen again, Mr. Ozera." She said, shutting the door. Christian stood there for several seconds, his cheeks flaming red, then made his way towards me. I stepped out of the shadows and yelled, "Boo!" He jumped back several feet, his hands flying to his heart.

"Jesus, Rose. You scared the shit of me!" He said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry and nice dancing." I winked. He looked humiliated.

"You saw that, did you? Your mom didn't seem to think it was enjoyable. " He grumbled. We made our way back to mine and Dimitri`s dorm in silence. Once we opened the door, everyone stared at us.

"Did he do it?" Asked Jill, looking excited.

"Ya, he did it alright." I said, recalling the look of horror on my poor mothers face. She must be scarred for life. I know I'd be.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Exclaimed Christian, growing slightly annoyed. He looked immediately to Dimitri.

"Truth or dare, Belikov?" He asked.

"I'm going to play it safe and truth." He smiled.

"No! Come one, Dimitri. Grow some balls, man!" Shouted Adrian, waving his bottle of vodka around drunkenly. Dimitri suddenly got defensive.

"Fine! Dare!" He pronounced proudly.

"Alright, I dare you to run into Stan's room, butt naked, and tell him your name is Princess Monkey Fart, and your here to collect your banana taxes." Said Christian.

"Christian, I didn't know you were so creative!" I said, shocked. He grinned proudly.

"Of course." He said, looking offended.

"I can't do that. Seriously? Naked?" He said.

"Fine, you have to wear a thong!" Decided Christian. We all laughed. I ran to my top drawer and pulled out a pair of my hot pink lace Victoria's Secret thong, and handed them to Dimitri. He looked at them in disgust and paled noticeably then walked reluctantly into the bathroom. Several seconds later, he emerged from the bathroom, shirtless, and wearing the lingerie. He had his pants folded up covering his area. Adrian whistled, and Eddie nearly died. Dimitri did not look impressed.

"Okay, go find Stan the Man." Said Christian. Dimitri shot him a look one could only describe as hatred, and left the room.

"Who knew Dimitri would look so good in a thong?" I asked.

"Please, don't make me barf." Said Christian.

"He has the balls, alright, Chris. You could see them through his thong!" Said Mia, laughing hysterically. Christian plugged his ears and did the whole juvenile, "lalala..." thing, which only made us laugh harder. I noticed Jill looking slightly uncomfortable, so I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Jill. Do you want to walk down to the vending machine with me to grab some more soda, thanks to Adrian over here, we're almost out." I said, and Adrian lifted his glass, and chugged the remain liquid from the tall glass. She stood up and walked to my side.

"Sure, Rose." She said. We left the room, and made our way to the tall machine filled with all of heavens bliss. I gave her a ten dollar bill, and she bought pop, and a Mars bar and chips for me, and pretzels for Lissa. We continued up the stairs and onto the main floor, and Jill bounded into the hallway leading to our room, with pop in one hand, and Lissa's chips in the other. As she was turning the corner, her small foot caught a lift in the carpet, and she sprawled out face first onto the floor, causing the bottle of brown pop to fly out of her arms, and land several feet down the long corridor. I ran to Jill's side.

"Are you okay? No cuts... No bruises?" I asked, searching her arms and legs for signs of swelling or blood. She chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine Rose; it's the pop we should be worried about." She said. I walked down the hallway and retrieved the bottle, and placed it back in her hands. At first she looked confused, then smiled.

"Let me guess, you want me to give this to Adrian?" She asked, clearly knowing the second he opened the bottle, it would explode. I nodded eagerly and shooed her into the room.

When I opened the door, the last thing I expected was to find Dimitri with a towel wrapped around his waist and Stan screaming wildly and flailing his arms. His face was red, and I noticed several veins were bulging in his forehead.

"I could have you charged for indecent exposure! Who the hell do you think you are, coming into _my _room in, in, that _thing?"_ He screamed, spit flying out of his mouth. Adrian grabbed the pop from my hands, and handed it to Stan.

"Here, man. Have some pop!" Shouted Adrian, too drunk to care about whatever Stan was saying. Stan studied the bottle from a second, then took it. The second he unscrewed the lid, a fizzing noise filled the room, and within a split second, the brown, sticky liquid shot up and went all over Stan and Adrian, who cussed loudly. I fought down the impulse to laugh by ducking into the kitchen, and grabbing a roll of toilet paper and handing it to Stan. He grabbed it hastily out of my hands, and left the room, muttering a string of cuss words.

_**Like I said above, reader with best review/idea will the next chapter dedicated to them! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! There were a lot of good ideas, and it was hard to decide which reader to dedicate this chappie to! But, as promised, this ones to ****Mr/Dr. Whatever****! Thank you! And a special thanks to my twinny, vampirelover081. Love ya guuuurl 3**

**Chapter 5**

When Stan slammed the door closed, laughter erupted instantly. After all of our stomachs hurt, and our faces were red and wet with tears, we decided to leave Stan out of our dares, for our own safety. Adrian decided to pass around his vodka, and soon enough, all expect Jill were _slightly _intoxicated. Slightly meaning Adrian passing out upside down in the tub, and Mia and I dancing to "My Humps". Dimitri was trying to be funny by telling corny jokes, and Christian and Lissa were laughing at those jokes.

"Guys, guys! Listen! Dimitri, shut up!" I yelled, waving my arms around trying to get everyone's attention. They all looked up at me, clearly confused in their drunken states.

"Let's get back to our game of truth or dare!" I declared.

"Who's turn is it?" Slurred Eddie, scratching his head in thought.

"I- I don't know... I'll go!" I decided.

"But that's not-" Christian began to protest.

"Christian, shut up before I kick your ass." I said, feeling brave. He scowled and took another swig of his drink, clearly embarrassed I had over masculinised him.

"Okay, Eddie, truth or dare buddy?" I asked, hoping he'd chose "dare".

"Dare." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, I dare you to take a seductive picture of yourself with Christian and send it to Stan on his cell phone." I said, pressing the bottle to my lips.

"Okay, give me your cell phone." He said. I fished the phone out of my pocket and handed it over to Eddie. He stripped off his shirt and placed a finger seductively on his lower lip. He held the camera an arm's length away and snapped the picture. I grabbed the phone, put in Stan's number and sent it.

"My turn!" Screeched Eddie, carefully scanning each face.

"Rose... Truth or dare?" He asked. I sighed heavily.

"Dare." I said, too drunk to think about what embarrassing things my friends could make me do.

"Okay, I dare you to run down the hall in your underwear, screaming "fire"." He said. I immediately stood up and removed my pants, leaving me in a pair of pink polka doted panties. I opened the door and began swinging my jeans around, my feet pounding on the hollow floor.

"Fire! Fire! Help, there's a fire!" I screamed, continuing my tirade down the hallway. Several people emerged from their rooms, wrapped in blankets or house coats, looking worried, tired, or pissed.

"Fire! Get out now! Save yourselves!" I bellowed. I saw a family push through a thick crowd that had gathered arounf the exit, trying for their lives to get out.

"Shit." I cussed, and began running back to my room. I opened the door.

"Guys, people actually belived me! Their actually going outside! They think that there is a fire!" I said. All their smiles faded.

"We have to get out! We can't let them think it was us!" Said Christian. There was a collective "yeah" across the room, and in an orderly fashion, we left the room and took the hallway leading to the main exit. Once we opened the door, a cool air hit my face, sobering me up a little.

"False alarm, people! There is no fire!" Shouted Stan. A buzz or excitement erupted amongst the crowd, and they made their way back inside. I began to notice people were staring at me. I looked down and noticed I was still holding my pants, and my legs were bare. I clumsily pulled the jeans on and ran inside, laughing so hard I nearly fell over.


End file.
